The contract
by Cullenfreak212
Summary: Bella a 16 year old american girl is forced to marry a 19 greedy english business man named Edward. her father and him made a contract. Edward had to marry bella for his branch back. Now he has somethings to tell her... secrets!
1. Chapter 1

"I am not going to marry!!!!!! i am only 16 yrs old mom!!!!!!! thats illegal!!!" I yelled.

"Actually honey, its only illegal in America, but in England it isn't." i mom explained, like i was a 2 year old or something.

"Now why don't you start packing, Carlisle will be here soon." With that she left my room.

I am Isabella Marie Swan. I have brown hair and brown hair. My skin is pale, and i am 5'5. My hair goes down to m waist in waves, and right now i hate my life more than anything!

"Ms. Swan, your ride is here." My maid Angela told me. She was also my best friend.

"Angela how many times should i tell you not to call me Ms. Swan? Call me Bella, ok." I smiled

"Yes M-i mean Bella." Angela smiled. I grinned.

I left my room. I bet i am never going to see my room ever agian. Ugh! getting married! What if he is ugly!!!!! I cant believe what i am going to do. Ok Bella, lets just go ok. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, my brown uggs, a white Hollister shirt, and my brown northface denali jacket. My hair was in loose curls. I had light make up on. Hey I had a reputation. I know i am such a teen. Like i care. Lets just get this over with i thought as i got into the black BMW. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Swan welcome to England, Mr. Cullen will see you in his study." the butler said. Ugh he was soooo creepy. He had wrinkled skin and his white hair made him look like those seriel killers in so horror movies.

We went through the two big white french doors. Oh my gosh, this is his study!!!!!! Its bigger then a library!

"Miss, right this way." The creepy butler said.

I went through another door and saw someone sitting on a chair. There bronze hair sticking out. He was too busy in some file he was reading. Should i just wait, or should i get his attention?

"Can i help you?" the gorgoues gorgoues man asked. Did i mention he was gorgoues.

"I-I umm." Just speak retard! "Hi i am Isabella Swan." i smiled. If i wasnt mistaking his green eyes turned very dark.

"Right, James!!!! Please escort Ms. Swan to her room please. I'll talk to you later, you may leave now." with that he turned back to his stupid file. I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! How could someone soo beautiful be sooo rude.

The guy who i think is James, had long blonde hair, and very creepy blue eyes. He was pretty tall but not beautiful at all! He was rather creepy! Ugh are all the workers here creepy?!

"This is your room ma'am?" He had a southern accent.

"Your from the south aren't you?" I asked curious. He smiled

"Yes, yes i am, well have a nice day, dinner will be served at 17 hour. Oh i mean 7 O'Clock." he grinned. I grinned back.

When i entered my room, it was just the same as my old one. Same blue walls, my white king sized bed, and the blue and brown sheets. Just the view outside. But i had to admit it was breath taking. I checked my watch 6:00 pm. Only one more hour till dinner. But i was sooo hungry. I always hated the food in the plane. I opened my door to check if anyone was there. Nope no one. I slowly closed my door, and went to find the kitchen. I was looking around when i bumped into something hard that almost knocked me over, i closed my eyes to hit the floor but a pair of warm strong arms snaked around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen.

OK... THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO PUT EDWARD POV, AND WHY HE DOESNT WANT TO LOOK AT BELLA!!! PLZ REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

People in the world have families, and actually get married to someone they love, but I am not one of those people. My life is very different from any other 19 year old man. My parents died when I was only six years old. Then I lived with my uncle James, who helped me through my whole life. James is my uncle but he works for me. I had been sent to boys boarding school. I graduated when I was only 16. Then I took over my parents business. Masen Co. Anyway I don't know I am making a mistake marrying Isabella Swan. I mean she is breath taking but still.

_Flashback _

_I went to one of the meeting that were just useless. I was getting very irritated with girls trying to flirt with me. I sat in my leather chair with a beer in my hand. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful, no that doesn't even describe her. She knocked the breath out of me. Her black dress was down to her mid thigh. Her milky cream skin shining. Her long brown hair in long curls, and to make a taller she wore 3 inch black heels. When she turned around her face was just… wow. She was a goddess._

"_Edward?… Edward?… EDWARD!" Jasper yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at us, then away._

"_What?" I asked irritated._

"_Are going in the ballroom or not." he asked holding his fiancé Alice's hand. _

"_Yeah, in a minute." I said turning around to find my goddess. _

_I didn't find her, so I went inside to meet my family. There she was talking to my sister in law Rosalie. She was laughing until a man came and grabbed her hand and took her to the other said. I felt so pissed, why is he holding her like that?, Is she actually married to him?, He looks the age of her father?!, Is she a gold digger?_

"_That Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and the man that took her is her selfish father." Rose said with full venom._

"_Wait Bella, the girl who was your neighbor. I knew I saw her somewhere before." Emmett said._

"_You had a crush on her, remember?" Rose grinned. Emmett blushed. We all started laughing. _

"_Why don't you go ask her to dance Edward?" Rose asked._

"_I think I will." I said grinning, but when I turned she was gone…_

"_Where'd she go?" Emmett asked._

"_Home." Rose sighed._

"_What's with the long face Rosy?" Em asked._

"_I never get to see her anymore, she was the only one I had in my life, Em, can we go and visit her?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah, anything for you babe." Em said._

"_I'll come too." I said. _

"_Eagar are we…" Em asked, while the others grinned._

"_Shut up Emmett." I said._

"_We're coming too." Alice said clapping her hands. _

"_Hi! Oh my god, is it who I think it is…" a lady who looked a lot like Bella said looking at Rose._

"_RENEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed and hugged her. Suddenly my angel ran down the stairs, without shoes._

"_Rose, oh what are you doing here?" She asked shock. She is so cute._

"_Well kids come in and talk, Joanne please bring them something to eat." Renee said, excusing herself._

"_Have a seat, Emmett is that you… wait you and Emmett, wow." Bella smiled. "No luck for me anymore." She pouted. Emmett blushed._

"_Hey Bells, what up, o wait the roof, ha-ha." He laughed. _

"_Ha-ha, that's so funny!" Bella said rolling her eyes. _

"_Hi Bella, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, my Fiancé." Alice said hugging her._

"_Nice to meet you Alice, and umm Jasper." she said smiling to him. Alright Edward time to step in…_

"_Hi, I am Edward Cullen." I said stretching my hand out. Her eyes went blank, and she ran up the stairs. I stood there, shocked, was it my breath, or was I too scary, did she about my parents, that it was my fault that I killed them in the accident. Then came Charles Swan, one of the richest man in USA. He called me in, and I gulped. _

_End Flashback._

I sighed and walked to Bella's room, to apologize for being so rude. The next thing I know I, she was in my arms. She looked so beautiful, and when she opened her deep chocolate brown eyes I felt my whole world melt. She was just too gorgeous, but she looked frightened. I stood getting her up with me, and let go. She blushed.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't see you." She said looking away.

"It's alright" I said softly. She nodded and started walking away when I grabbed her arm. I felt a shock go through me. She turned around to look at me curious.

"I am sorry for being rude when you came in to meet me." I said sincerely. "I was a jerk and I will like to make it up to you, by making dinner for you?" I said smiling.

"S-Sure." she stuttered. _Great I have the same effect on her._

"Great, lets go downstairs then." I said pulling her with me, when we reached down I bowed to her to take a seat on the stools. She laughed her bell laugh that made my heart skip a beat. I told all my staff to leave. I put on the apron that said "Kiss the Chef" I grinned, and looked up at my angel smiling.

"Want help?" She asked as the came around the island to me.

"Sure." I said breathless.

"How about we make something easy?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. She laughed.

"A little." She smiled. I smiled back. I never felt so happy since my parents died.

"Well, then how 'bout omelets?" I asked. That's the only thing I could make.

"Sure." She smiled. I didn't know we were that close, till I move to go over to the fridge. I got the eggs, and went to get onions, and some green pepper.

"So tell me about yourself Bella?" I asked, while I started to heat the pan and crack the eggs.

"Well, I am 16 years old, I love to play sports, and well I am about to get married to you." She said as if it wasn't anything. "How about you?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"What do u want to know?" I asked.

"Umm… How old are you?" She asked.

"19, what else?" I asked pouring the mix in the pan.

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Brown." I sighed.

"Brown? Ew seriously." She said making a face. I turned to look into her eyes.

"It's the color of your eyes." I whispered looking into them. She blushed and looked down.

"The eggs are done." She said as I went to get the plate. I put them in the plate decorating them, and turned to look at her. I pointed to the apron and raised an eyebrow. She looked puzzle at first then laughed. I laughed with her, till she came and pecked me on my right cheek. I blushed. I mean, I have never been kissed before. She blushed but laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Woe what a day… Eating with Edward who is going to be my husband not even a month from today. We got along, after him being Mr. Nice and then me giving him a kiss… I couldn't believe it, that I actually kissed him on the cheek, though I have kissed some guys in my life, but his felt different. When my lips touched his cheek, I felt this weird shock go through me…

"So Bella, what do you want to do now?" Edward asked as he handed me the last wet dish so I could dry it. It took us 5 minutes to let me help him clean up, eventually I won by my famous pout. It always worked on others.

"Done!" I said throwing the towel on the counter and grinning, he was grinning back.

"So what next?" he asked, I laughed. "What?" he asked curious.

"Its just you are so confused, um lets watch a movie?" it came out more like a question.

"Sure." he said uneasy.

"We don't have to watch, we could do-"

"No!, no um we'll watch a movie. It's just I haven't watched a movie for a while." he assured.

"How long?" I asked as we sat down and picked the movie G-Force. I sat down on the black leather sofa while he sat in the arm chair on the other side.

"I don't know like 10 years." he said glancing at me till he turned at TV. I bet my mouth dropped.

"You're joking with me aren't you?" I said suspicious.

"No I swear… after, never mind." he said closing his eyes.

"No forget the movie, tell me please Edward." I begged pouting again.

"No, I don't think I am ready to tell you right now, I am going to bed… good night." he said getting up, and leaving the room.

"Night." I said playing the movie. I was laughing so much and then after halfway of it I was zoning off. I fell asleep when I felt two hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. I started to move when I heard the same velvet voice in my ear.

"Sshh Bella, just go to sleep." He said. But was too pissed to listen to him till he let me land on my feet. I walked away from him not wanting to look at his face until I heard him say… "Your going the wrong way Bella." he said in a amused voice. I turned and glared at him and walked back to the black couch and laid down. I closed my eyes, till I heard footsteps walk and felt that I was alone, I turned to look to see he was gone and felt a relief wash through me. I took a pillow and put it in my face and screamed.

That's when I started to cry. I missed mike, Jake, Jessica, Lauren, Kate, Andy, John, Eric, Tyler, and even my stupid parents. I hate my life!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how long I cried but I woke up in my bedroom. How did I get here? I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said.

"Good morning Miss, Mr. Edward would like you to join him for breakfast." the girl said. She had strawberry blonde hair, that was in curls. She was very pretty, but not beautiful.

"Thanks." I said, stepping out and going to the bathroom. I was still wearing the same thing I wore when I came here. I went to my suitcase and took out navy blue skinny jeans, and a white and black striped shirt from Abercrombie. I went and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put my Victoria secret body spray and dried my hair and straightened it. I wore my clothes, and my put on my eyeliner and mascara. I then wore my black Uggs and folded them half way so the fur was showing. I ran to my suitcase and put on my charm bracelet that Angela gave me for my sweet sixteen. I walked to the door and was welcomed by the same strawberry haired lady.

"Right this way Miss." she said leading me the way to the kitchen. When I walked in I spotted four extra people.

"Bella!!!!" omg it was Rose!!!

"OMG!!!!!! Rose!!!!!!" I ran and hugged her. I turned and saw Emmett and ran to him hugging him tight. "OH Emmett I missed you!!!!!!!!!" I said hugging him, I gave both one last hug and wiped the moister from my eyes.

"Hi Bella, remember me, I'm Alice." She said stepping in. She was very tiny beside that bump she had. She had spiky jet black hair and grey eyes. The man next to her had honey blonde hair that was beautifully shiny and he looked very calm. They both made such a beautiful couple. Even Rose and Em.

"Hi Alice, of course I remember you." I smiled

"Hello Bella I am Jasper." he smiled I smiled back.

"Since we have met everyone can we pleeaaassseee start eating." Em whined.

"Same old Em?" I asked Rose. She rolled her eyes.

"Same old Em." she sighed.

"Ok, we get it I haven't changed, now can we please start eating?" he said sitting on the chair. We all laughed but sat on the table, but where was Edward?

"He's in the office room, he never eats breakfast." Alice whispered in my ear. I got up to leave when the God himself appeared through the doors.

"Sorry everyone I'm late, so what's for breakfast?" he asked sitting next to Jasper and me. Everyone's mouths were open, well except Emmett his was just full with food.

"What?" Edward asked when he looked up. Everyone just shook their heads and began eating again.

**Hey thanks for reading this chap!**

**Anyways I was thinking on putting a new one up next week hopefully!**

**;) anyways tell me watcha think of dis one and plzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!**

**If u don't thn I aint puttin more chaps up ****L**


End file.
